


The Room Where It Happens

by Van_Go



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Go/pseuds/Van_Go
Summary: Slytherin professor Alexander Hamilton pines for his coworker while dealing with snarky first years.





	The Room Where It Happens

Alexander smoothed down his green and silver robes, marching down the halls of Hogwarts with long strides. He would not look into room 344, but walk with purpose to his own classroom at the opposite end. And yet, the closer he came to that blasted classroom the more he found himself glancing into the small windows of each passing door. 

As per usual, Alexander paused outside his fellow professor’s doorway and eagerly took in the Gryffindor's handsome, disheveled attire. He seemed to speak so passionately to his students, that Alex half hoped to be a student once more just to watch and learn from Professor Laurens. 

“Are you quite alright, Professor?” Sirius enquired with a sarcastic air, noting what or rather who has captured the Slytherin’s attention. 

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” Alexander asked irritably.

“Well, yes I suppose. But my History of Magic professor is also late…” Sirius sniggered at the deep red flush that covered Hamilton’s cheeks.

“Go before I decide to take points for your ...Just tell the other students to wait for me, please?” Alexander asked, needing another moment or two to compose himself.

“Yes, Professor.” Sirius answered, no longer enjoying this banter now that his professor has lost his usual biting wit. 

Usually Alexander enjoyed tormenting...eh teaching his students the intricate details of different wars and great wizards that played a part in shaping the wizarding world. And yet this day seemed endless and the young wizards especially tiring. Perhaps he should visit Hogsmeade as the Schuyler sisters often suggested. 

Or..he could stay and volunteer for the first year’s dance, which was sure to feature sweaty, hormonal teens and twerking.

“Hamilton! I didn’t know you were helping chaperone the dance this year.” John greeted Alexander, who was hiding behind, nay “chaperoning”, the toxic red punch.

“Professor, I am a dedicated faculty member and behave as such” He returned, his tone gruff and his body tense underneath his robes. My god, did he really say that out loud.

“I only meant...it is nice to see you out. That is…I know we are technically still at Hogwarts...I mean, it is nice to see you.” Laurens stammers under Hamilton’s scrutiny.

“Would you, perhaps, like to dance...with me that it is?” Alexander asks

“God no,” John begins, laughing. 

“No, I mean yes. I do want to dance...with you, just not here. With witnesses,” Laurens clarifies after seeing Alex’s hurt expression.

“How are we going to spike the punch if they insist on standing there, gawking all night?” Remus demands.

“Well, my friend, we shall just have to drink somewhere else. Without witnesses,” Sirius face lights up with laughter.

“One day you shall fall in love and it will not seem so funny.” Remus warns, though he too starts to chuckle. 

“Love without laughter is a love I can live without.” Sirius smiles warmly, wrapping his arm around Remus’ shoulder.

THE END


End file.
